


Chocolate Covered Bishonen

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chocolate, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-06
Updated: 2004-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending the night at Bakura's house, Honda discovers a new fondness for chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Bishonen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).



> And now: Why does Bakura blush when presented with a banana? At last this mystery is explained. Warnings for badly executed, food-centric, naughty jokes. I’m proud to say this is dedicated to Nanashi! *hugs* Enjoy.

Honda had been looking forward to the ‘special night’ Bakura had promised him for a whole week. It was Saturday at last, and Honda couldn’t wait any longer. He knew he was a full hour early to Bakura’s house, but he was convinced that Bakura wouldn’t mind.

Honda pounded on Bakura’s door, not even trying to contain his enthusiasm. Bakura had been his boyfriend for less than a month, and Honda just couldn’t get enough of him.

“Bakura!” The instant Bakura opened the door Honda grabbed him into his arms.

“H-Honda!” Bakura blinked up at him with an adorable expression of wide-eyed surprise. Honda beamed at him.

“Miss me?”

“You’re early,” Bakura started, but was kept from saying anything further by Honda kissing him enthusiastically.

“Mm. . .” Honda replied happily against Bakura’s mouth. He knew Bakura wasn’t about to complain, at least not until Honda let him breathe again.

Once he had released Bakura’s lips, Honda noticed the chocolate streak on his cheek, as well as the bits of melted chocolate on his hands. Honda’s first impulse was to get a taste of chocolate-flavored Bakura, but he held back.

“I’m not done making dinner,” Bakura protested.

“You don’t have to make me dinner. We can just get a pizza or something.” Honda hadn’t expected Bakura to cook him anything. In fact he hadn’t thought about anything beyond the fact that he would be alone with Bakura. . . at night. He liked that idea.

“But Honda. . . I can’t just let the chocolate solidify.”

Honda nuzzled Bakura’s cheek. “You’re all the sweet I need.”

Bakura blushed and smiled shyly, and Honda knew that he was flattered. That was definitely a good start.

“I still need to finish,” Bakura insisted. Honda followed him to the kitchen. He even swallowed his urge to make another allusion to his intention to ‘devour’ Bakura. He didn’t want to come on too strongly and scare Bakura away. Though, he was sure Bakura wanted the same thing he did. He wouldn’t have invited Honda to stay for the night if he didn’t.

“What are you making?” Honda used the excuse of looking over Bakura’s shoulder to get closer to his sweetheart.

“Chocolate strawberries,” Bakura answered, though it should have been obvious. He already had half a tray of strawberries coated in chocolate. Honda found the little pot of warm chocolate Bakura was using strangely tempting. He would like to get a little more of it on Bakura.

Bakura must have noticed the way Honda was looking at the chocolate, because he offered, “if you behave yourself I’ll let you lick the spoon.” Honda couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

Honda smiled. He didn’t even have to say anything to make Bakura’s blush reappear. The look in his eyes was enough to do that.

“Don’t start.”

“You’re right. We have all night together after all.”

Bakura didn’t say anything, but his blush deepened as he dipped the strawberries one by one in the melted chocolate. Honda kissed Bakura’s hair and cheeks, unable to reach his mouth from behind, until Bakura turned and hit him lightly on the nose with his spoon.

“Stop that.”

Honda took advantage of Bakura finally facing him to kiss him gently on the mouth. Bakura didn’t protest, but kissed him back shyly almost in spite of himself.

“You know there’s something besides your spoon I’d rather lick,” Honda teased.

Bakura’s cheeks flamed, “Stop being such a. . .” he trailed off as Honda licked at the smudge of chocolate on his cheek.

“Pervert,” Bakura finished softly.

“I can’t help myself.”

“I think you can,” Bakura told him, still trying to preserve some of his dignity. He took the tray of strawberries and put them in the fridge. With that obstacle out of the way Honda reached for the pot of melted chocolate. He had plans for this.

“Don’t you dare.” Bakura looked more nervous than Honda had expected. Very well, that could wait.

“I don’t want it to go to waste.” There was a fruit basket on Bakura’s kitchen counter. Honda grabbed for it at random, hoping he would get something that made sense with chocolate.

Banana! That would work! Honda peeled the yellow fruit as Bakura backed warily away from him.

“I have a treat for you,” Honda tempted. He broke off the tip of the banana and dipped it in the chocolate. Bakura deemed it safe to stand next to Honda and held out his hand for the banana.

“Open your mouth and close your eyes,” Honda requested in a singsong voice. To his surprise, Bakura actually did as he asked.

Honda slipped the banana between Bakura’s lips before he could change his mind, and followed the fruit with a soft kiss.

It had to be a dream. Honda could think of no other explanation for that perfect moment. Bakura responded, however shyly, to every movement of Honda’s mouth on his. After a few seconds his lips parted in an invitation that had nothing to do with food.

Cautiously, Honda pressed his tongue between Bakura’s lips, and was rewarded by Bakura’s soft noise of contentment.

“Don’t start making jokes about the banana,” was the first thing Bakura said once Honda released his mouth.

“I’m sure you already thought of everything I was going to say.” Honda dipped the banana in the chocolate again. Bakura accepted another piece, and another kiss. Things were going better than Honda had planned.

It was getting boring feeding Bakura by hand. Honda held the next chocolate laden piece between his teeth as he closed in on Bakura. Bakura was more than willing to open his mouth for the treat, and let Honda feed it to him mouth-to-mouth.

Honda pulled Bakura closer and kissed him a little too eagerly, almost making him choke. He had to release Bakura’s mouth to let him gulp down the banana and gasp for air.

“You’re awful,” Bakura scolded. He had a smudge of chocolate on his lower lip now, and Honda was paying more attention to that than to what he said. He wanted to get that bit of chocolate, especially if it would mean kissing Bakura again. He moved closer.

Bakura moved back nervously. “Honda, are you listening?”

“Of course,” Honda answered absentmindedly. His lips brushed against Bakura’s, making the skittish boy jerk backwards.

“No you aren’t.”

Honda ignored the protest and cupped Bakura’s cheek with his hand, trying to get him a little closer. “I want to kiss you.”

Bakura hesitated for a moment, then closed his eyes and leaned forward, giving in. Honda didn’t waste time hesitating. He lapped first at the smudge of chocolate on Bakura’s lip. Bakura gasped in surprise, but didn’t open his eyes. Soon enough Honda gave up the bit of chocolate for something he wanted much more and captured Bakura’s mouth in a firm kiss.

“Bakura,” Honda murmured against the other teens lips as he drew Bakura down to the floor with him, “my Bakura.”

Bakura gasped, but didn’t try to speak. Honda’s mouth was keeping his much too busy to form words. Honda was still wielding his banana, intending to feed it to Bakura again when his hand was pushed away.

“Honda, I don’t. . .” was all Bakura could get out in his nervousness.

Honda sighed and sat up to give Bakura some room to breathe. Bakura’s open mood had been nice while it had lasted. “I’m sorry. I’ll wait.”

“It’s not that,” Bakura stumbled over the words and had to pause and take a deep breath to steady himself “I just hoped we could, you know. . .” he pointed upwards, looking embarrassed. “Do that on a bed.”

“Anything you want.” Honda scooped Bakura up into his arms before he could change his mind. He managed to snatch up the pot of melted chocolate with the half-eaten banana suspended in it as well, and hurried his cargo upstairs to Bakura’s room.

“Is this better?” Honda asked, laying Bakura gently on the bed before scrambling up next to him. Bakura nodded, surprised at how quickly Honda had gotten him to bed.

“Turn the light off,” Bakura requested. Honda shrugged and left Bakura on the bed as he crossed the room to the light switch. Low lighting was supposed to be romantic, and Honda was willing to put up with just about any romantic trick Bakura was willing to suggest.

The problem was, as soon as he got back on the bed, Bakura reached over and snapped his bedside lamp off as well. Honda hadn’t bothered to turn on the hallway light on the way up, and with the curtains closed the room was completely dark. Low lighting might be romantic, but he wanted to be able to at least see Bakura.

Honda reached for the lamp, but froze when he felt someone kissing the underside of his jaw. The kisses slowly worked their way up his chin to find his mouth. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Bakura had never been so bold before.

“Who are you and what have you done with my Bakura!” Honda demanded.

“I am. . . your Bakura,” answered a soft voice near his ear. The shy hesitation around the word ‘your’ made it hard for Honda to doubt.

“You have your hand in my pants!” Honda exclaimed, as if that proved something. He switched the lamp on, and just barely caught sight of Bakura snatching his hands back.

“Honda, please. . .”

“Don’t tell me your afraid to have me look at you.”

Bakura looked down and toyed with the hem of his shirt. “A little.”

Honda weighed his options carefully. He could enjoy a deliciously shy Bakura who he could see, or he could try the rare delicacy of having Bakura sure of himself and willing to touch him back. One look at Bakura’s downcast eyes was enough to make the choice plain.

“Whatever makes you happy,” Honda conceded, shutting the light back off.

“Thank you.”

For several minuses there was silence other than the soft noises of the two of them moving against each other and the tiny sighs and sounds of contentment that came between their kisses.

“Can I take this off?”

“Please do.”

Several more minutes of kissing quietly in the dark.

“Damn.” Honda clicked the lamp back on. “Where did I put it?” Both of them had their shirts off, and Bakura actually looked annoyed by the interruption.

“Found it!” Honda triumphantly held up the little pot of chocolate for Bakura to see before he turned the light off again.

“That stupid Choc-ah!” Bakura let out a little moan.

“You like all of this attention, don’t you?” Honda teased suggestively. “Why don’t I give you something even better?”

Rustling of the two of them on the sheets and little gasps from Bakura, then. . .

“Damn!”

“What?”

“Nothing. ”

“What did you do? You had better not have spilled the-”

“I’ll clean it up.”

“Honda!” Bakura turned the light on to show the remainder of the melted chocolate all over the sheets and on his leg, which Honda was licking clean.

Honda couldn’t help looking up instinctively. His eyes traveled quickly up over Bakura’s now naked body. He looked away guiltily when Bakura pressed his knees together, blushing furiously.

Bakura turned the light back out. “Just. . . get on with it.”

“Gladly.” Even though he couldn’t see it, Honda could almost feel Bakura’s blush.

“Honda,” the light reprimand was disappointing.

“Can’t I kiss you?”

“Yes, but just-”

“Mm,” Honda interrupted, happily occupied with kissing Bakura.

“Please put that banana away, already.”

“What banana?”

“You didn’t need to bring it to bed,” Bakura sighed as he turned the light on. He took one look at Honda’s newly naked body, causing his eyes to go wide and his face to go bright red, and switched the light off again.

“Banana,” Honda repeated, trying not to laugh.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“That’s fine.”

“I mean I really can’t.”

“Okay, I just-”

“I mean I really, really don’t think I’m ready to.”

“I understand that. Look at me.” Honda turned the light on yet again, keeping his eyes carefully on Bakura’s face. Bakura was trembling slightly, and he knew it wasn’t a good time to let his eyes wander.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Bakura opened his mouth, but couldn’t make a sound, so Honda continued, “It’s fine if we just stay like this. You’ll let me hold you all night, won’t you?”

“And that’s enough?”

“More than enough.”

Bakura gave Honda a shaky smile. “Thank you.”

Honda nodded and lay down. He took a moment to settle Bakura in his arms, making sure that he was comfortable and happy before he plunged the two of them back into darkness.

“You really don’t mind?” Bakura asked shyly.

“Nah. I still love ya.”

“Love you too,” Bakura agreed, “very much.”

Bakura sighed happily and snuggled a little closer to Honda. Once he was sure Bakura was comfortable, Honda found he could no longer contain himself.

“Banana.”

Bakura groaned and pressed his face into Honda’s chest as if that would help him hide. “Please forget about that.”

“Forget? That’s my new mating call,” Honda teased. He couldn’t seem to help himself.

“Honda. . . please. . .”

“Love me anyway?”

Bakura was silent for a long moment, and Honda began to worry. He had come so far. He didn’t want Bakura to be angry with him just because of a silly little thing like that.

“Of course I do,” Bakura told him at last. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
